10-12 Sněhoví Andělé
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019) Enterprise má volno na sněhové planetě a doktor McCoy skrze Scottyho slíbil dcerce, že podnikne aspoň něco, co se tváří jako zimní radovánky. A dělat sněhové anděly je taková neškodná věc, no ne?


_Sněhoví andělé_

_Fandom: Star Trek AOS_

_Tagy: Bones/Scotty; Jim ships it; Jo ships it; Jo ships Spirk too; wintertime; snow angels; fluff _

* * *

Ze všech planet, kde mohla Enterprise zastavit na několikadenní volno, vybere Jim tu nejzmrzlejší. McCoy si je jistý, že mu to ten chlap dělá naschvál. No a co, že je na Zemi prosinec? No a co, že je tady vždy slunečno nebo se k zemi snáší chundelaté vločky? No a co, že celá tahle oblast vypadá jako ze zimní pohlednice nebo z dovolenkového katalogu, na kterém si designeři dali sakra záležet? Jemu je zima!

A stýská se mu po Joanne.

Může si sice se svou dcerkou psát a volat, ale to není ono. Hlavně teď, když mají být Vánoce. Další Vánoce, které její táta prošvihne.

U posledního videorozhovoru domů ho samozřejmě nachytal Scotty alias strejda Monty, jak ho Jo s nadšením zdravila. Scotty jí samozřejmě hnedka napovídal, jak nejhlavnější lodní lékař celé volno jen vrčí nebo vzdychá, protože nemůže být s ní. Kostra se to ani nepokoušel zamluvit, věděl, že nemá šanci, když se tihle dva dají dohromady. Hlavně, když se dají dohromady a proti němu. Joanne samozřejmě měla plno nápadů a rad, jak tátovi zvednout náladu a Scotty jí odkýval, že vyzkouší všechny, netřeba míti starosti, princezno.

To je taky důvod, proč se Kostra proti své vůli a přesvědčení ocitl venku. Jim ho dokázal dostat akorát do budovy na planetě (Jim tomu říkal chata, McCoy by to označil za letovisko.). Scotty dostal doktora i na čerstvý vzduch, protože vždyť to slíbil Jo!

Termální oblečení Hvězdné flotily jsou špičkovou technologií a venku _je_ sluníčko, takže si nikdo (ani Leo) nemůže stěžovat na zimu. Ovšem i tak se doktor tváří zachmuřeně. Z principu. Řekl, že půjde ven, ne že si to užije.

Hlavy ošetřovny a strojovny se bok po boku procházejí vymetenými pěšinami ve sněhu, kolem útvarů, co by mohly být jehličnany, kdyby tu jehličnany rostly, a kolem křovin, co by je mohly napadnout, kdyby nehibernovaly. Ale těch naštěstí bylo jen poskrovnu.

Nebyli moc daleko od budov, když si Leo všiml, že jeho společník sebral ze závěje hrst sněhu a začal z ní uplácávat kouli.

„Jestli po mně začneš házet sníh," zavrčí doktor varovně. Ani se neobtěžuje hrozbu dokončit.

„Co? Ne!" protočí Monty oči. „Dokonce i já vím, že je to špatný nápad."

„Tak co děláš?"

„Jo chtěla, ať s tebou jdu stavět sněhové anděly, a něčím začít musím," pokrčí Scotty s klidem rameny.

Kostra na něj zůstane jen zírat, ve tváří nevěřícně výraz.

„Co je?" ohradí se Scotty okamžitě.

„Ty nevíš, co jsou sněhoví andělé?" zeptá se doktor pomalu. Těžko říct, jestli mu v hlase zní víc podezíravosti nebo nevíry.

„Holčičí verze sněhuláků?" mávne Scotty neurčitě rukou.

„Pro všechny- Ty _nevíš_, co jsou sněhoví andělé!" vyhrkne Kostra. „To je- To je- Seš ze Skotska! To je, jako bych já nevěděl, co to jsou broskve!"

„Nepřeháníš to zděšení trochu?" rýpne si Scotty.

„To teda ne!" ohradí se Kostra okamžitě, než pokračuje sám k sobě. „On neví… Jak může nevědět?!"

„Tak mi řekni, co je sněhový anděl, když ne verze sněhuláka," skočí mu Monty do monologu nevíry a hrůzy.

„Sněhový anděl je jen- Je to, když si lehneš do sněhu a máváš rukama a nohama, abys ve sněhu vytvořil křídla, než se znovu zvedneš. Ideálně ale nesmí být poznat, jak sis lehal, a jak ses zvedal, protože andělé lítají, nedělají ve sněhu otisky," povídá Leo se skoro trpitelským výrazem.

Což je dle Montyho naprosto neodůvodněné, aby se jeho přítel tvářil stejně, jako když kapitánovi vysvětluje, proč neběhat kolem po zlomené noze.

„Máš skočit do sněhu, mávat rukama nohama, a pak zase vyskočit?" ujišťuje se Scotty, že pochopil správně.

„To snad není možný," promne si doktor obličej. „Po zádech spadneš do nízkého sněhu, než kolem sebe _po zemi_ začneš máchat rukama, abys udělal otisk, co má vypadat jako křídla. Pak se musíš opatrně zvednout, abys nezničil obtisk nebo neudělal kolem moc stop. To je vše," upřesní svou instruktáž.

„Ukaž," vybídne ho hned Monty.

„Proč bych to měl-"

„No tak. Slíbil jsi Jo. Oba jsme slíbili Jo, že něco z jejich zimních plánů uděláme. A nemyslím si, že bys chtěl realizovat sněhovou bitvu."

„Tohle je vydírání."

„Není. No. Možná trošičku." Pokrčí Scotty rameny. Netváří se ani trochu lítostivě.

Leo si pořád něco brble pod nosem, ale po pár metrech, když dorazí k rovnému, rukou, nohou ani keřem neporušenému plácku, zastaví se.

„Tak fajn," zavrčí velice nepřesvědčivě. „Ale jenom kvůli Jo."

„Samozřejmě."

„A nikomu ani slovo."

„Mlčím jako hrob," slibuje inženýr.

Vyslouží si tím od Kostry poslední podezíravý pohled, než tense postaví čelem do pěšiny, zády ke sněhu. Jednou či dvakrát se zhoupne na špičkách, než pomalu po zádech a s rukama rozpřaženýma začne padat do sněhu.

A okamžitě se zaboří víc jak metr hluboko.

Na okamžik je ticho. Pak začne doktor nadávat. A Scotty smát tak, že se sotva drží na nohou.

„Co má tohle sakra být?! A čemu se směješ?! Tohle není vtipný! Přestaň se smát a pomož mi ven!" huláká Leo.

Ovšem Monty není schopný mu pomoci. Stačí mu jeden pohled na dokonalý obrys lidské siluety vy sněhu, aby znovu dostal záchvat smíchu.

„Kdybys tohle viděl!" dostane Scotty skrze smích. „Tohle je jak ze starýho animáku!"

„Přestaň se mi smát a pomož mi ven!"

„Hned, hned," chlácholí Scotty, ale dle doktora pořád zní až přehnaně vesele.

Na chvíli je zase ticho.

Až příliš velké ticho, protože v něm jde slyšet doslova každý zvuk.

„Monty?"

„Ano?"

„Ty děláš fotky?"

„…ne?"

„Ty děláš fotky! Nedělej fotky! Slyšíš?! Opovaž se, Montgomery!"

„Ale no tak, Jo chtěla důkazy, že fakt něco děláme venku," brání se Scotty.

„Nedělej fotky a rozhodně je nikam neposílej!" huláká Kostra na celé kolo.

„Jasný, jasný," opakuje Scotty stále dokola, zatímco konečně jde blíž k závěji. „Už ti jdu pomoct. Slibuju, už jdu."

„To bys měl," odsekne doktor.

„Nazdar," usměje se Monty do díry ve sněhu, na jejímž dně leží jeho přítel.

Ten mu věnuje naštvaný pohled, zdůrazněný zarytým mlčením a rukama založenýma na hrudi.

„No tak. Podej mi ruku," láká ho Scotty. „Jak jinak tě mám vytáhnout ven?"

Leo po něm střelí velice podezíravý pohled, ale nakonec napřáhne pravici vzhůru.

„A ani to nebolelo, že?" směje se Monty, když se ho chytne.

V tu chvíli jím Bones trhne a shodí ho do sněhu za sebou.

„Dobře ti tak," odsekne doktor, když Monty, ležící napůl na něm, napůl v závěji, přestane prskat sníh.

„To bylo podlé," odpoví mu Scotty, když je opět schopen řeči.

„Plně zasloužené," hádá se Kostra.

„Zákeřné," usmívá se Scotty. Nijak se nemá k tomu, aby se zvedal.

„Dostaneme oba zápal plic."

„To ti patří, když svého zachránce hážeš do sněhu," povídá Scotty s předstíranou vážností, než se nad doktora nakloní a vtiskne mu na rty letmý polibek.

„Máš mě dostávat ze sněhu, ne mě v něm držet."

„Hned, hned."

\- - o - -

„Hej! Jo!" hlaholí Jim, sotva na obrazovce uvidí mladou McCoyovou. „Neuvěříš, co se dneska stalo!"

„Pan Spock ti dal pusu?" tipne si Joanne.

„Co?!" vyhrkne Jim a celý zrudne. „Jak jsi na něco takového přišla?!"

„Protože se na něj díváš úplně stejně, jako se táta dívá na strejdu Montyho?" pokrčí dívka s klidem rameny. „A tváříš se teď nějak moc vesele."

„Ehm- O to teď nejde!" vyhrkne kapitán zbytečně nahlas. „Jde o tvýho tátu a Scottyho!"

„Co je s nimi?" zajímá se Jo. Určitě se neděje nic vážného, jinak by Kirk nezačal s veselou. Že by vážně začali sněhovou bitvu?

„Neuvěříš, u čeho jsem je chytil!"

„Vážně se šli koulovat?" neudrží se Jo.

„Jestli vy mladí dneska používáte výraz koulovat ve významu muchlovat se ve sněhu, tak ano."

„Co? Ne!" vyhrkne Joanne.

„Ale jo. Tvůj táta-"

„Nechci to slyšet!" skočí mu Jo do řeči. „Žádné detaily!"

„Fajn. Tak ve zkratce. Našel jsem je, jak se spolu válí v závěji. Pořád oblečení, neboj," povídá Jim.

„Dobře oni," usmívá se Jo. „Teď byste ještě do závěje měli spadnout ty a pak Spock."

„Joanne!"

* * *

_Pozn. autora: Tahle povídka nedává nejmenší smysl a to z onoho prostého důvodu, že doktor Leonard Horatio McCoy, zvaný Kostra, je z Georgie (USA), což je stát na jihu Spojených Států, kde sníh vidí co pět let a ještě na horách, jinak ho znají z televize. Oproti tomu Montgomery Scott je původem ze Skotska, kde sníh znají a mají. Stejně tak zimu. Takže pokud by tady někdo měl někoho reálně učit o zimních radovánkách, muselo by to být naopak. Ovšem potřebovala jsem v té pozici rodiče a kamarádčin náhodný typ hlavního páru byl Bones/Scotty, takže jsme, kde jsme. To jen tak, abyste věděli._


End file.
